The present invention relates to automated speech recognition.
Speech recognition in noisy conditions is a major challenge for computer systems, yet is performed routinely and accurately by the human brain. Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems that are inspired by neuroscience can potentially bridge the performance gap between humans and machines.